Pourquoi mettre en couple Scorpius Malefoy et Lily Potter ?
by DameLicorne
Summary: Beaucoup d'auteurs mettent en couple Scorpius Malefoy avec Rose Weasley. Plus rares sont ceux qui le mettent avec Lily Potter. Et pourtant... cela me semble bien plus riche et intéressant. Voilà pourquoi.


Le couple Scorpius Malefoy et Lily Potter est beaucoup plus rarement utilisé dans les fanfics et les fanarts que le couple Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley. En effet, beaucoup d'auteurs voient Scorpius et Rose comme une sorte soit de Roméo et Juliette moderne, soit de Dramione canon. Et le salut qu'échangent Harry et Drago, dans l'épilogue, fait penser à certains qu'une relation entre leurs enfants ne les dérangerait absolument pas, et que seul Ron, qui prévient Rose contre Scorpius, peut mal réagir.

Personnellement, je pense que les choses sont bien plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissent, et que le couple Scorpius/Lily est bien plus riche que ce que l'on peut croire au premier abord. Que l'on peut en faire bien plus qu'un cliché, mais quelque chose de vraiment réaliste, tout en tenant compte des éléments des livres.

Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley se haïssent profondément et Molly Weasley a tué la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy... Donc une relation entre Scorpius et n'importe laquelle de leurs petites-filles est déjà problématique en soi. D'autant plus avec celles qui sont de sang-mêlé. Cela fait donc partie des éléments dont il faut tenir compte.

Mais utiliser Lily Potter est particulièrement intéressant : sa mère, Ginny, a failli mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets à cause de Lucius... Harry s'est opposé plusieurs fois à Lucius, dont il a libéré Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Et Harry Potter est le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort par deux fois. De plus, il a témoigné au procès des Malefoy en leur faveur, après la guerre.

Oui, les relations entre Harry et Drago semblent apaisées, dans l'épilogue. Mais je pense que leur histoire est bien trop lourde pour qu'une relation amoureuse entre leurs enfants les laisse indifférents.

Drago a tendu la main à Harry à leur arrivée à Poudlard, le considérant comme un égal, dont il cherchait à obtenir l'alliance. Le refus de Harry a été une première déconvenue, pour lui. Suite à cela, il a toujours été jaloux de Harry. Drago et Harry deviennent des rivaux, dans la vie comme sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tandis qu'il méprise dès le départ Ron comme Hermione, se considèrant supérieur à eux. Ce ne sont pas du tout les mêmes choses qui se jouent.

Harry a des raisons personnelles, au fil des années, d'avoir de la rancœur contre Drago. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de lui sauver la vie, tout comme Narcissa lui sauve ensuite la vie. Ce qui n'est pas rien non plus et complexifie leurs relations...

Ron, lui, reproduit le comportement de son père vis à vis des Malefoy. Et son caractère fait, d'ailleurs, qu'il est fort possible qu'il réagisse presque aussi mal à une relation entre sa nièce Lily et le fils des Malefoy que s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. D'autant plus que Lily n'est pas n'importe laquelle de ses nièces, mais la fille de son meilleur ami et de sa petite sœur, qu'il avait déjà tendance à surprotéger.

Scorpius ressemble beaucoup à son père, physiquement, c'est écrit dans l'épilogue. Donc Harry sera-t-il capable de voir sa personnalité au-delà de son physique et de son ascendance, alors qu'il s'agit de sa seule fille ? Car selon les auteurs, Scorpius peut avoir différentes personnalités, comme appartenir à n'importe laquelle des quatre Maisons, avec des conséquences différentes selon sa Maison et celle de Lily, qu'il s'agisse ou non de la même. Il peut très bien aussi présenter un masque à la plupart des gens et avoir, en réalité, une autre personnalité, que découvre Lily au cours de l'histoire.

Un autre élément intéressant est leur différence d'âge. Deux ans d'écart, cela n'empêche absolument pas une relation amoureuse, c'est d'ailleurs la différence d'âge des parents de Scorpius, Drago et Astoria. Mais cela peut corser le scénario : puiqu'ils ne partagent pas les mêmes cours, comment les faire rentrer en contact afin de leur permettre de se découvrir et d'avoir une relation ?

Certains rendent Scorpius et Albus amis, ce qui peut introduire la thématique du garçon qui tombe amoureux de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Cela peut être intéressant, mais c'est déjà traité dans les livres avec Harry, Ginny et Ron. Et personnellement, je trouve que c'est un défi intéressant de mettre Lily et Scorpius en couple sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'Albus ou des Weasley.

D'autre part, il y a aussi un personnage particulier qui relie d'une certaine manière Lily et Scorpius, et l'on y pense peu... Il s'agit du filleul du père de la première, très proche d'eux d'après l'épilogue... et qui se trouve aussi être le cousin du second. Il peut en découler tout un tas d'implications, que l'on ne trouvera pas de la même manière dans un Scorpius/Rose. Et le côté Black est intéressant à creuser, il relie Lily et Scorpius de plusieurs manières...

Au final, je trouve que ce couple a beaucoup de potentiel, et que leur histoire peut être très riche et intéressante.


End file.
